


The Welcome Home

by dasfreefree, imagine_that_haikyuu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mythology, F/M, Female!Reader - Freeform, Hades!Kuroo, Persephone!Reader, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:08:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24845065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dasfreefree/pseuds/dasfreefree, https://archiveofourown.org/users/imagine_that_haikyuu/pseuds/imagine_that_haikyuu
Summary: Kuroo's mood instantly brightens when he remembers his bride will be back in the Underworld today.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 136





	The Welcome Home

**Author's Note:**

> This scenario was originally posted on November 4, 2018 to our [tumblr](https://imagine-that-haikyuu.tumblr.com/post/179772495303/a-scenario-where-persephoneso-finally-gets-to). Some edits have been made since then.
> 
> Writer: Rachel Lauren
> 
> Anonymous asked: a scenario where persephone!s/o finally gets to reunite with hades!kuroo?
> 
> Some notes: For sake of clarity, I’m not using mythological names but obviously Kuroo is Hades and the reader is Persephone with Yaku, Kenma, and Lev as the three judges of the Underworld–Minos, Rhadamanthus, and Aeacus respectively, and Nekomata as Charon.

The day is marked on his calendar as it has been for eons now. The change in seasons in the Underworld isn’t ushered in with a change in climate like it is up above. For the Underworld, it starts with a subtle change in their leader. Kuroo–who is known for his quick wit and playful nature despite the domain under his charge–is less tolerant of any squabbling or shenanigans pulled by the other deities.

Take today for example. Somehow Lev managed to drop the keys to the Underworld and now has Yaku and Kenma retracing steps with him, Yaku berating him the whole time because _how in the hell do you just lose the keys to the Underworld_? And Kenma’s already sighing because now this means he’s probably going to have to hold on to the keys from now on and that’s really too much extra work. Judging dead souls is already a lot.

Kuroo can barely think over their bickering. In the distance, he hears Cerberus barking wildly. Or at least it might be that, but he can’t be too sure.

“I’ll go through double my judging duties tomorrow to make up for this! I promise, Yaku!” Lev cries.

“Do you really think you’ll do a good job if you rush like that?” Yaku scoffs.

“Hey, pipe down for a second!” Kuroo snaps. The three (or really two) immediately clamp their mouths shut and turn to Kuroo.

Kuroo stares up towards the darkness listening intently. Just as he suspected, Cerberus is making a fuss. However, it only lasts briefly, the hellhound’s vicious growls and barks being replaced with playful yips and cries. At this, his face lights up.

There’s only one deity who can get Cerberus to yield so lovingly.

“Okay, gentlemen, you can now return to your regularly scheduled bickering,” he says, turning away from them and waving them off. If they start up again, he doesn’t hear it. He’s already half-jogging to the ferryman and far too preoccupied with thoughts of something–or rather, someone–much more pleasant.

When he arrives at the ferry, Nekomata is lying down inside, snoring without care.

“Alright, Nekomata, get up! We have a very important visitor.”

The old man’s snoring seizes, and he opens an eye. He lifts his head just enough to see Kuroo and flashes the God of the Underworld a smirk.

“Ah, she’s here already? She’s seems early this year. I’m sure she wouldn’t mind it if I had a few extra minutes of rest before–”

“Let’s go, let’s go, let’s go, let’s go,” Kuroo says rapidly. He jumps into the ferry almost recklessly, but it succeeds in waking Nekomata up by nearly knocking him from the seat he’s sleeping on.

“Sheesh, alright. We’ll go then.”

Nekomata grabs the rowing oar and rises. After a slow start and some unfortunate grunting on the old man’s part, they make their way down the river swiftly. The entire ride down, Kuroo makes a fuss about how he should act and pose upon their arrival at the gates. He tries sitting every which way, standing and striking different poses much to the chagrin of Nekomata. Every time Kuroo shifts, their ferry rocks a little. Admittedly, he’s doing this more so to mess with the old man and less because he wants to seem cool when the ferry pulls up.

In the end, though, he can’t decide. He’s still standing when the ferry pulls up to the gates and doesn’t have much time to berate himself for it. The second he lays eyes on you, he grows weak at the knees. Somehow, you manage to look more radiant and stunning every time he sees you and this time is no exception. The aura of warmth around you is undeniable. The beautiful smile you give Cerberus as you pet him is one of the few things that can get the creature to settle down.

Your face lights up when you turn to see Kuroo. He hasn’t left the ferry yet, but when your eyes meet his body moves without a second thought. You stop playing with Cerberus and start towards Kuroo, slowly at first, your pace quickening with every passing second. When you close the distance between the two of you, Kuroo takes your hands in his and lifts them to his lips.

“Hello, my petal,” he says before pressing his lips to each of your hands. Even the touch of your skin against his lips fills him with a warmth that only you can produce.

You giggle, “Hello, my love.” You lower your hands just enough to get a clear look at his face. There’s exhaustion under his eyes–it comes with being the King of the Underworld and dealing with everything and everyone related to death–, but he still manages a loving smile. You bring a hand to his cheek. “Seems like you’ve been very busy while I was gone.”

“You have no idea,” he sighs. “But I was just thinking about how this place needs a little brightening up. You came a just the right time.”

He’s already dreading the rest of the day’s duties, but you’re always adamant in assisting him with whatever you can. You say it’s your obligation as the Queen of the Underworld, but he knows it’s more than that. Even you can get a little selfish when it comes to your husband’s attention. Regardless, Kuroo is more than enthralled by having time alone with you.

“Oh, stop it, you!” You giggle again and kiss him. His lips are cool against yours (you always found it refreshing) and remind you of just how much you missed him. Your smile fades as you kiss him a little more desperately.

When you’re worried you might have caught him off-guard, his arms wrap around your waist to pull you flush to him. He really doesn’t miss a beat when it comes to you. Kuroo breaks the kiss, but stares at you with a hunger in his eyes.

He says, “Easy now, petal. If we keep this up, we won’t make it back down the river before the dead receive their judgement today”

“That and I’m also right here.”

You both jump at the unexpected voice. Kuroo turns back around to face Nekomata, who’s giving you both a teasing grin.

“C’mon, don’t be gross!” Kuroo hurls at the old ferryman.

Nekomata waves him off. “Trust me, I have better things to do. I was simply reminding you that I'm still here.”

Embarrassed, you curtsy towards him before Kuroo helps you onto the ferry. Hand-in-hand, the two of you sit on your journey back down the river, to the place you’ll call home again for the next few months.


End file.
